


Complimentary

by QueenieZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Relationship Advice, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weary from his travels and worried for Princess Zelda's safety, Link finds himself at the receiving end of some of Ravio's "complimentary services" - a hot cup of tea, some love advice he never asked for, and, perhaps, a furtive glimpse into his strange roommate's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary

Despite his unusual and awkward mannerisms, his pushy sales tactics, and his somewhat obnoxious freeloading, one thing was certain about this Ravio character: he was one of the most unconditionally friendly people that Link had ever met.  And if there was one thing the young hero needed more than anything on his grueling journey, it was a friend.

He came home one day with a fair amount of cuts and bruises after a particularly fearsome battle in Lorule, eager to rest his feet for a while as he planned his next move.  Although the hooded merchant greeted him with a cheerful "Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" - again - and began to recite his energetic sales pitch - _again_ \- he stopped when he noticed the boy's bleeding knuckles and tired eyes.  Then, in a courteous gesture that took Link by surprise, he offered to make him some tea while he rested up.  Though the tea itself was already his own (just like everything else that had been pilfered from his pantry), and though Ravio had said that it was merely a "complimentary service for a most valued customer", he appreciated his otherwise obvious concern and thoughtfulness.

Once the tea had been brewed and poured, Link made himself comfortable with his cup on the floor next to a crate, having nowhere else to really sit.  He sipped his drink, pleasantly surprised by its creamy, sweet taste - he would have asked for the recipe, but he was convinced he'd be charged money for it if he did - all the while thinking of the friends he had freed from their paintings as well as those he had yet to save.  By now he knew which of his companions were Sages, which of them he'd be able to find in the depths of Lorule's dungeons; but there was one whose whereabouts he still couldn't be certain of, whose well-being he had begun to constantly worry about...

He let out a long, heavy sigh and shut his eyes.  He knew he would find the rest of the Sages at some point, but... where in the two worlds could _she_ \--

"That's the third time you've sighed in your tea, buddy."

At the sound of Ravio's scratchy voice (which he had begun to suspect was just as much a disguise as his rabbit cowl), Link startled and looked to his left.  Unsurprisingly, his house guest was there, having sat down beside him with his own cup of tea.  His hood appeared to have been lifted, but only slightly - despite his attempts to sneak a peek at his face, all he could see were a few tufts of dark hair and a pensive frown.

"What's wrong, Mr. Hero?" continued Ravio with a tilt of his head, "Your tea too sweet?  Too creamy?  Not creamy enough?"  He took a sip of his drink (explaining why he had his mouth exposed).  "If you ask me, the more milk and sugar, the better."

Link blinked at him, then shook his head with a weary smile.  "N-No," he said, "the tea's great.  I'm just... a little worried, that's all."

"You?  Worried?" Ravio's lips pursed into a pouty expression.  "Well, that's not good!  You look like you've got the whole hero thing down pat - what's a fearless guy like you got to be worried about, huh?"

Link laughed bashfully.  "I-It's nothing, really!" he answered.  However, he gloomy look in his eyes quickly showed itself once more, and he turned his gaze to the ceiling.  "...I was just thinking about Princess Zelda.  I kinda know where my other friends are supposed to be - but I still have no idea where she is."

He thought he heard Ravio inhale nervously at the news.  "That's right," he muttered, "you said that Yuga creep got to her, too..."

"Yeah. She was the last one he turned into a painting."

"And - you still don't know where he stashed her?"

"Uh-uh," Link said as he shook his head.  He paused for a short moment, then sighed once again. "I just can't stop worrying about her, you know?  She was so kind to me at the castle - she believed in me, that I was gonna be a hero like the one in the legend..." He grimaced anxiously.  "The last thing I want is for something even more terrible to happen to her...!"

For once, Ravio didn't seem to have much to say; he merely stared slack-jawed at his heroic friend, silent as his bird Sheerow who had fallen asleep nearby.  He looked down into his tea, pensive for a moment longer... then, a cheeky, toothy grin began to form on his face.

"Oooooh," he began, "I see how it is!"  He quickly turned to face Link again, practically glowing in excitement.  "Mr. Hero, you wouldn't happen to _like_ her, by any chance?"

"Eh?"  Link eyed him nervously.  "...Well, yeah, of course I like her.  She's nice."

"No no no no," said Ravio, "I mean... _like her_ , like her."  His tone became increasingly teasing and sing-songy as he began to lean uncomfortably close towards Link.  "Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush to me, buddy!"

After nearly spilling his tea in shock, Link's face turned bright red.  " _What_!?  Th-That's not what I -- "

Ravio chuckled.  "Aww, there's no shame in falling for a pretty girl!" He sat his tea down on the floor and went to his knees, leaning on the palms of his hands as he invaded Link's personal space even further.  "Come on, don't be shy!  You can tell ol' Ravio _aaaaaall_ about it."

"B-But I just met her!" cried Link, leaning away from his mischievous smirk and the piercing stare of his rabbit hood.  "How am I supposed to have a crush on a girl I barely know!?"

"Love works in mysterious ways, Mr. Hero!"  Bouncing to his feet, Ravio clasped his hands together.  "And fortunately for you, I happen to be _intimately_ familiar with the topic!  Yes-sir-ee, the Love Bunny himself is willing to give you his best advice - _for free_!"  He then muttered under his breath, "This time, anyway..."

Link opened his mouth to protest once more; however, it was a futile effort from the start, as Ravio seemed determined to give him his so-called "advice" whether he wanted it or not.

"Okay, so, when you've got a special lady in your life, you're gonna have to treat her _right_ , right?"  He began bouncing in place.  "So you've gotta buy her presents!  Lots and lots of presents!  Get her something nice, something that _screams_ how much you love her!"  He stopped his bouncing and crossed his arms.  "And I know you've got some deep pockets, buddy, so don't even think about going cheap!"

"But - !"

" _Then_ ," continued Ravio, holding up his index finger as though to lecture, "you've gotta memorize a couple of good old fashioned love songs!"  He then cleared his throat and demonstrated.  " _Darlin', my love for you is like a rose! Come rain or shine, it blooms and grows!_  ...You know, something like that. She'll totally love it!"

"Look, Ravio, I'm not -- "

Ravio went back on his knees and approached the bewildered hero, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders and staring directly into his face (as directly as his mask would allow him to, anyway).  Link flinched in his grip; however, he was soon startled to see that the merchant's cocky grin had been replaced by a more solemn expression.

"...And one last thing," he said in a shockingly subdued voice.  "This is the big one, so promise me you won't forget."  He paused, tightening his grip on Link's shoulders as he gritted his teeth.  "Don't you ever, _ever_ let her down - don't you _ever_ let her fall into despair...!"

Link's eyes widened at his uncharacteristic seriousness.  "Ravio...?"

"I mean it!" cried Ravio, his voice suddenly rich, clear, and youthful, markedly lacking the raspiness that Link was used to.  "You do whatever it takes to make her happy - whatever it takes to save her!"  He began to jostle Link slightly as his pleas grew more impassioned.  "You have to promise me!   _Promise_ that you won't end up like -- "

He then froze in place, his mouth opening slightly in - realization?  Mortification?  Link couldn't tell from what little of his face he could see.  Regardless, he let go of the boy's shoulders, grabbed his hood by its large buck teeth, and pulled it more firmly over his head.

"...Er, ah," he stammered, clearing his throat and disguising his voice once more.  "Forget that last bit."  He lifted his head, the last traces of his true self completely concealed by the rabbit with the thousand-yard stare.  "I'm sure you'll do just fine with the princess, Mr. Hero - as long as you save her from that wannabe painter freak first!"

Bewildered by what he had just seen, Link couldn't help but wonder - just what had this guy been up to before he moved in with him?  Perhaps, he thought, this "traveling merchant" had fallen on hard times with love before?  If that was really the case, then, honestly, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.  However, Link, ever the honest one, wasn't the type to pry, so he simply flashed him a half-formed grin instead.

"All right, all right," he said, defeated, "I'll keep your, uh, advice in mind."  He returned his attention to his tea, taking another sip from it.  "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?"  Ravio glanced about the room at his wares.  "...And speaking of friends - might I be able to interest you in the hookshot today, _friend_?" He began wringing his hands together expectantly.  "I'll even shave off 15 percent, just for you!"

Link sighed.  "Let me finish my tea," he said, "and I'll think about it."

"Okie-dokie, smokey!" With that, Ravio scrambled back towards his own cup, feeling it with his free hand to make sure it hadn't grown cold.  Then, satisfied that it was still reasonably warm, he awkwardly leaned forward and brought the cup under his hood, seemingly unwilling to lift it again.

In hindsight, that would be the last time Link would ever catch a glimpse of his eccentric friend's real face - that is, until the time he would lift the mask completely and his tale of love and loss would finally come together.


End file.
